Chuck vs The Moonlit Escapades
by East Coast Captain
Summary: Being expelled was one thing for Chuck but the night he drove to Burbank, things get hairy for the Nerd. Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**_Author´s Note: _**Since Halloween is almost upon us. I thought I´d write this little horror story about Chuck literally finding his inner monster. Please review. As always I do not own Chuck. As always thanks PJ Murphy for coming to my rescue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Somewhere in California - 2003<strong>_

Chuck had been expelled from his dream school, Stanford, for doing something he didn't do. He swore he didn't steal the answers to that test, but they didn't believe him. It was that worm Bryce who betrayed him. And as if planting the test in his room wasn't enough, he slept with his ex-girlfriend, Jill. Chuck was going to propose to her after they graduated, but all he felt now was anger and contempt for them.

Driving down to Burbank would take a while, so he decided to stop at a motel for the night. He pulled his beat up station wagon into a Motel 6. Ironically, the desk clerk saw the despondent look on his face and offered him his only remaining room for six dollars. Chuck was too tired to even think about it as he dragged himself down to the place where he would spend the night. Taking one look around at the decrepit room, suddenly he felt like the manager had ripped him off. Par for the course, given how the day had gone.

The sun had set below the clouds as Chuck dropped his bag on the bed, which kicked up some dust as a result. He could see a full moon glowing brightly in the dark sky. He sighed.

Twenty minutes after checking in, the young man felt slightly feverish as he watched television on the bed. He rubbed the back of his head feeling, which felt much warmer than usual. He put the remote down and went into the bathroom. He tried pouring some cold water on his face, but he felt worse and worse with every passing second.

"What is happening to me?" he whispered fearfully.

Suddenly, Chuck's warm brown eyes turned into a glowing yellow. He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it out, but he saw those same foreboding eyes when he looked again.

"Don't freak out."

However, the point at which to freak out was gone. He slumped to the floor as a sharp pain ripped through his body. He groaned as he clutched his stomach, it was like he was being torn apart from the inside. He let out a blood-curdling scream as his body was undergoing a radical transformation. His muscles tightened and grew exponentially, sharp and menacing fangs extended inside his mouth. The pain he was feeling was beyond anything Chuck could describe. The bones inside his body broke apart and remolded into new ones, Chuck's cries became more and more animal-like. Long ivory-colored claws extended from his fingers as the transformation brought him through the fire.

Outside his door, a concerned motel manager knocked on the door, having heard Chuck's scream.

"Sir, are you alright?" He knocked again, but there was complete silence coming from the room. Shrugging his shoulders, the manager walked back to the counter when the door blew off its hinges. The manager turned around instantly to come face-to-face with a seven-foot tall humanoid wolf with ripped pants. The man screamed as the brown furry werewolf looked at the manager and roared, which was the manager's cue to flee in terror.

Werewolf Chuck looked around with sharp vision, everything so clear to him in the dark. He saw the station wagon and snarled. In a blur, he lifted the one ton vehicle like a toy and threw into the forest. Chuck sped off into the night, searching for food inside the forest, his inhumanly acute senses attuned to his surroundings more than any human could muster.

* * *

><p>The sun's rays bathed the forests outside of Los Angeles as Chuck groaned. He slowly opened his eyes to a brand new day. He tasted something sweet in his mouth; he saw a deer not three feet from him dismembered and half eaten. Washing the blood from his body in a nearby stream he walked to a diner where the cook having opened up saw the first customer of the door enter through the door.<p>

He looked at the young man up and down. "Rough night kid?"

Chuck nodded. "You could say that."

He had fifty dollars in his pocket but the thought of that deer lying in the forest killed his appetite. He asked for a cup of coffee and some change for the phone. He gave Ellie a call, asking her for a ride. Things had gotten weird last night and he needed an explanation.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, I'm Chuck and here are a few things you didn't know. In 1885 my ancestor, Victor Bartokula, fled his native Romania for America, where he settled down in Boston and changed his surname to Bartowski. The reason he fled was because he was bitten…by a werewolf in the forest outside his hometown in Transylvania. His only son had inherited the curse in 1908 but after that the werewolf curse lay dormant in the Bartowski bloodline until one cold California evening in 2003._

_The rest is history, as my former friend, Bryce sent me the Intersect four years later._

_But in 2012, Daniel Shaw escaped a CIA holding facility..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pacific Northwest - June 25, 2012<strong>

Shaw looked around the forest in the Pacific Northwest where the prison had been located.

_I'm finally free_, he thought in elation.

The former spy could get his revenge on Chuck and Sarah for all the grief in his life. He had heard of their marriage through gossip in the prison. He wanted them to suffer. He would kill Chuck like Sarah had killed his precious Eve; he would make Sarah feel what he felt. He could already see her horrified face as he put a bullet into her darling Chuck, a wide grin plastered on his face.

He was in the middle of nowhere in a forest in the state of Washington. The sun was already setting, and it would be dark in a few minutes. He intended to escape to Canada, where he would plan his revenge against the Bartowskis.

After an hour of walking, Shaw saw the full moon shining brightly over the mountains. He looked at a stream nearby; he was only a mile from the Canadian border. He drank some water from the stream before he heard a chilling howl in the air. It sounded like a wolf, only he couldn't recall a wolf sounding as terrifying as this. Shaw quickened his pace as he felt something watching him. He stopped in his tracks and looked around before seeing a pair of glowing inhuman blue eyes in the darkness watching him…like prey. Shaw was six years old the last time he wet his pants, but clearly his body felt it was time for that to happen once again..

He took off sprinting across the forest as he heard whatever was after him move gracefully behind him. Shaw felt his foot being grabbed, and he was thrown like a rag doll through the air landing hard on the ground. He saw the monster and his eyes widened. It stood like a person, but at the same time it looked like a half man-half wolf creature with menacing claws and fangs.

But Shaw knew no more as the werewolf bit down on his jugular vein, causing vast quantities of blood to spill on the grass. The werewolf ripped the former spy limb from limb. Shaw´s heart, lungs and right kidney landed on some roses while his stomach and intestines spilled out from the gaping hole the werewolf slashed across his midsection with claws that would make Wolverine from the X-Men shiver. The werewolf didn't bother in devouring the former spy; he was far too retched to be eaten.

The werewolf howled deeply. Another werewolf leaped out of the bushes and saw the other werewolf's handiwork. That werewolf gazed with its translucent blue eyes, roared mightily at its partner, and lunged for the creature that brought Shaw to a final, painful death.

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the trees as Chuck opened his eyes to a brand new day. He felt an arm tighten around his waist. He smiled as his mate lay naked beside him. She looked positively sexy after a night of hunting on a full moon. Unlike Chuck, who had been born with lycanthropy, Sarah had been bitten by a werewolf while on a mission in Eastern Europe a year ago. Chuck killed that werewolf in a fight, but he helped Sarah cope with the changes her body put her through and taught his wife she could lead a normal life even after becoming a werewolf.<p>

"Last night was amazing, Chuck," she grinned, remembering their lovemaking while in their werewolf forms.

"We never done it before as werewolves," he muttered, looking down abashedly.

"Come on, let´s get out of here," she said as she got up and offered her hand to Chuck. He sighed contentedly as he took her hand and rose to his feet. They walked through the forest holding each other closely, enjoying such a beautiful morning.


End file.
